Pictures and other object are often hung on a wall using a stranded, braided or solid wire extending substantially horizontally across the back of the picture frame, and a wall mount such as, for example, a nail, hook, and the like driven which is into or otherwise fastened to the vertical wall. The wall mount supports the picture frame on the vertical wall at a desired height above the floor thereunder. Although best intentions are often made to maintain the picture at a predetermined orientation, e.g., perpendicular to the surface thereunder, in time, the hanging pictures often rotate with respect to the wall and appear to be tilted, which leads to time spent straightening the pictures. A primary cause of a picture hanging crooked on a wall is generally due to vibrations arising from one or more sources including persons walking/running nearby, closing and opening of doors and windows, loud music playing in a room, dusting the frame, bumping into the frame, among other vibratory sources that result in the tilting of the frame.
Various wall hanging fasteners have been designed to address the undesirable trait of tilting pictures and other objects hung on a wall. U.S. Pat. No. 4,775,129 depicts a picture wall hanger having slots formed therein for capturing portions of the horizontally strung wire on the back of the frame. This type of wall hanger provides additional frictional forces to try to help maintain the center positioning of the wire on the wall hanger. US application publication no. 2012/0112022A1 depicts a two-piece wall hanger, a first member that is attached to the vertical wall, and a second member that attaches to the back of a picture frame. The first and second wall hanger members have complementary serrated teeth which are set along a curved path, which when engaged with each other, help prevent slippage and tilting of the picture with respect to the wall from which the picture is hung.
Although these and other prior art wall hangers may have had some success to help alleviate the problem of tilted pictures, there is still a need for a hanger or fastener which is easy for a homeowner to hang a picture frame or other object so that it will engage a wall hanging wire in such a way that tilting of the picture is prevented.